Tokushu-tai Gangster Monster Warriors
Tokushu-tai Gangster Monster Warriors '(特殊隊ギャングスターモンスター戦士 (ウォリアーズ) ''Tokushu-tai Gyangusutā Monsutā Uoriāzu); or better known as Gangster Monster Warriors (ギャングスターモンスター戦士 (ウォリアーズ) Tokushu-tai Gyangusutā Monsutā Uoriāzu) is the first Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) series produced by GP-NET, Inc., Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc., Project Tokushu-tai, Inc., along with Protocol Entertainment, Inc. Written by Archray Hattori and directed by Erwan Kojiki (who also directed Mikaela the Drummer Girl series), the series aired its pilot episode last June 3, 2013, replacing Monsters In The Sea in GP-NET's Primetimextreme Warriors block. Plot The aswangs were started to attack and invade Taishi City, but the non-government aswang hunting organization, Kobayashi Aswang Hunting Association, or simply known as KAHA, will stop the aswangs' invasion by sending them a group of five young warriors whom had a great skills both in breakdancing and fighting to defend the city, and eventually the Earth! Characters '''The Gangster Monster Warriors 'Allies' *KAHA Director Nigel Tatsumi *Masahiro Koizumi *Yoshikazu Chidori *Atsushi Moriyama *The Monster Slayers 'Villains' 'The Mighty Aswangs' *Emperor Shirou *Florence Furuhara *Kaiser Mighty *Mighty Aswang Soldiers Arsenal Henshin Device *Hunter Brace (main five) *Hunter Phone (Rain Hunter) Weapon *Hunter Laser *Hunter Saber (Accord Hunter) *Hunter Dagger (Zenith Hunter) *Hunter Axe (Howl Hunter) *Hunter Lance (Hydra Hunter) *Hunter Naginata (Aura Hunter) *Hunter Calibur (Rain Hunter) *Hunter Blaster Cannon *Hunter Ultimate Blaster Cannon Cast of characters 'Main Cast' *'Natsumi Kishamoth' (キシャモス なつみ Kishamosu Natsumi) as Reiko Akashi / Accord Hunter (明石レイコ/アコード·ハンター Akashi Reiko/Akōdo Hantā) *'Kyosuke Takatori' (高取 恭介 Takatori Kyosuke) as Hiroto Nakamura / Zenith Hunter (中村ヒロト/ゼニス·ハンター Takatori Kyōsuke/Zenisu Hantā) *'Makito Nakagawa' (中川 牧人 Nakagawa Makito) as Shinji Adachi / Howl Hunter 足立シンジ/ハウル·ハンター Adachi Shinji/Hauru Hantā) *'Marika Hoshikawa' (星川マリカ Hoshikawa Marika) as Mika Rouyama / Hydra Hunter (楼山 美香/ハイドラ·ハンター Rōyama Mika/Haidora Hantā) *'Misha Ikuta' (生田ミーシャ Ikuta Mīsha) as Andrea Matsumoto / Aura Hunter (松本アンドレア/オーラ·ハンター Matsumoto Andrea/Ōra Hantā) *'Rei Maruyama' (丸山れい Maruyama Rei) as Anaira Tatsumi / Rain Hunter (辰巳アナイラ/レイン·ハンター Tatsumi Anaira/Rein Hantā) 'Recurring Cast' *'Yuusuke Tokugawa' (徳川 祐介 Tokugawa Yūsuke) as Emperor Shirou (天皇史郎 Ten'nō Shirō) *'Hidenori Akazawa' (赤澤 秀則 Akazawa Hidenori) as KAHA Director Nigel Tatsumi (辰巳ナイジェル Tatsumi Naijieru) *'Mikoto Shinjuro' (新十郎美琴 Shinjuro Mikoto) as Florence Furuhara (古原フィレンツェ Furuhara Firentsue) *'Peter Silverio' (シルベリオ·ピーター Shiruberio Pītā) as Kousuke Hasegawa (長谷川浩介 Hasegawa Kōsuke) *'Kei Iwasaki' (岩崎 慶 Iwasaki Kei) as Masahiro Koizumi (小泉 昌弘 Koizumi Masahiro) *'Setsuna Nagasawa' (長澤 刹那 Nagasawa Setsuna) as Yoshikazu Chidori (ちどり吉一 Chidori Yoshikazu) *'Marcus Hisui' (翡翠マーカス Hisui Mākasu) as Atsushi Moriyama (森山 敦 Moriyama Atsushi) 'Cameo roles' *'Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux' (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) as Ambrose eu Kisaragi / Blue Slayer (アンブローズ·エウ 如月/ブルー·スレイヤー Anburōzu eu Kisaragi / Burū Sureiyā) *'Marvelous Jane Kawahara' (川原 マーベラスジェーン Kawahara Māberasu Jēn) as A.J. Reidon / Red Slayer (A.J.リードン/レッド·スレイヤー A.J. Rīdon / Reddo Sureiyā) *'Takeru Takenoko' (筍 タケル Takenoko Takeru) as Arthur Rosen / Yellow Slayer (アーサー·ローゼン/イエロー·スレイヤー Āsā Rōzen / Ierō Sureiyā) *'Aisha Kasahara' (笠原 アイシャ Kasahara Aisha) as Alicia Cranston / Pink Slayer (アリシア·クランストン/ピンク·スレイヤー Arishia Kuransuton / Pinku Sureiyā) *'Hajime Kakei' (筧 肇 Kakei Hajime) as Aurel Humphries / Black Slayer (オーレル·ハンフリーズ/ブラック·スレイヤー Ōreru Hanfurīzu / Burakku Sureiyā) *'Marvelous Takahashi' (高橋 マーベラス Takahashi Māberasu) as Ayase Yoshimura / Eureka Knight (吉村 アヤセ/ユーレカナイト Yoshimura Ayase / Yūreka Naito) *'Natsuki Ishihara' (石原 なつき Ishihara Natsuki) as Fatima Takahashi / Gold Slayer (高橋 ファティマ/ゴールドスレイヤー Takahashi Fatima / Gōrudo Sureiyā) *'Gwyneth Kanade' (金出 グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu) as Queen Minerva (女王 ミネルバ Joō Mineruba) *'Hiroto Tsugihara' (次原 浩人 Tsugihara Hiroto) (voice only) as Water Aswang Sarutobi *'Chise Miyamoto' (宮本 千世 Miyamoto Chise) (voice only) as Water Aswang Tsukihime Suit actors 'In suit stunt doubles' *'Keisha Umemori' (梅森ケイシャ Umemori Keisha) as Accord Hunter *'Sousuke Nishihori' (西堀 壮介 Nishihori Sōsuke) as Zenith Hunter *'Shinji Kyoshiro' (狂四郎真司 Kyōshirō Shinji) as Howl Hunter *'MIKA' as Hydra Hunter *'Akira Shibaki' (柴気 明 Shibaki Akira) as Aura Hunter *'Mikoto Fukuzawa' (福沢ミコト Fukuzawa Mikoto) as Rain Hunter 'Permanent suit actors' *'Rico Hashimoto' (橋本 リコ Hashimoto Riko) *'Mikael Takatori' (高取 ミカエル Takatori Mikaeru) *'Tomokazu Takashima' (高島 友和 Takashima Tomokazu) *'Hisashi Kawaguchi' (川口 恒 Kawaguchi Hisashi) *'Midori Tadayama' (多田山 みどり Tadayama Midori) *'Takeshi Tanaka' (田中 毅 Tanaka Takeshi) *'Ryuji Ehara' (江原 竜二 Ehara Ryuji) *'Kouichiro Mogami' (最上 耕一郎 Mogami Kōichirō) *'Yuichi Takaoka' (高岡 雄一 Takaoka Yuichi) *'Satoshi Nakamura' (中村 聡 Nakamura Satoshi) *'Genesis Yoshimura' (吉村 ジェネシス Yoshimura Jeneshisu) *'Keisha Hanaori' (花折 ケイシャ Hanaori Keisha) *'Carl Izumi' (泉 カール Izumi Kāru) Episode list The episode titles formatted in two statements and usually ended in exclamation marks or question marks in each statements (ex. Believe Me! The Aswang Hunters Are Breakdancers!). #Episode 01: Believe Me! The Aswang Hunters are Breakdancers! (私を信じて！モンスターのハンターはブレイクダンサーです！''Watashi o shinjite! Monsutā no hantā wa bureikudansā desu!) (Air date: June 3, 2013) #Episode 02: What? They're Getting Trouble? (何？彼らはトラブルを取得している？''Nani? Karera wa toraburu o shutoku shite iru?) (Air date: June 4, 2013) #Episode 03: Come On! Reiko's Getting An Odd Job! (さあ！玲子は、奇数の仕事を得ている！ Sā! Reiko wa, kisū no shigoto o ete iru!) (Air date: June 5, 2013) #Episode 04: They're Here! The Monsters Getting Attack On Us! (彼らはここにいる！モンスターは私たちに攻撃を取得！''Karera wa koko ni iru! Monsutā wa watashitachi ni kōgeki o shutoku!) (Air date: June 6, 2013) #Episode 05: Cool Down! Let's Do The Breakdance! (クールダウン！ブレイクダンスをしてみましょう！ ''Kūrudaun! Bureikudansu o shite mimashou!) (Air date: June 7, 2013) #Episode 06: Screw Down! We Will Not Lose! (ダウンねじ込む！我々は失うことはありません！ Daun nejikomu! Wareware wa ushinau koto wa arimasen!) (Air date: June 10, 2013) #Episode 07: Just Relax! Defeat All Aswangs! (リラックスして！すべてのモンスターを倒せ！''Rirakkusu shite! Subete no monsutā o taose!) (Air date: June 11, 2013) #Episode 08: Oh No! Something's Bad Happen! (ああ、いや！何かが悪い起こるだ！Ā, iya! Nanika ga warui okoruda!) (Air date: June 12, 2013) #Episode 09: Wait A Minute! Mika Has A Boyfriend? (ちょっと待って！ミカは彼氏を持っている？''Chottomatte! Mika wa kareshi o motte iru?) (Air date: June 13, 2013) #Episode 10: Dance Away! The Showdown Started! (離れてダンス！対決が始まった！''Hanarete dansu! Taiketsu ga hajimatta!) (Air date: June 14, 2013 #Episode 11: The Enemies Are Here! Let Us Stop Them! (敵はここにある！私たちはそれらを停止しましょう！''Teki wa koko ni aru! Watashitachi wa sorera o teishi shimashou!) (Air date: June 17, 2013) #Episode 12: Here It Goes! The Fiery Dancing Warriors! (ここに行く！炎のようなダンスの戦士！''Koko ni iku! Honō no yōna dansu no senshi!) (Air date: June 18, 2013) #Episode 13: Look! A New Aswang Hunter Approaching! (見て！新しいモンスターのハンターが近づいて！''Mite! Atarashī monsutā no hantā ga chikadzuite!) (Air date: June 19, 2013) #Episode 14: Take It! It's Our Hissatsu Attack! (それを取る！それは私たちの必殺攻撃だ！''Sore o toru! Sore wa watashitachi no hissatsu kōgekida!) (Air date: June 20, 2013) #Episode 15: Everyone! Defend Our Headquarters! (みんな！本社を守れ！ ''Min'na! Honsha o mamore!) (Air date: June 21, 2013) #Episode 16: This Is Bad! There's A Monster Approaching! (これは悪いです！近づいモンスターがあります！''Kore wa waruidesu! Chikadzui monsutā ga arimasu!) (Air date: June 24, 2013) #Episode 17: Look What's Happen! Anaira and Mika Are Dating! (何が起こるかのは、見て！アナイラと美香は付き合っている！''Nani ga okoru ka no wa, mite! Anaira to Mika wa tsukiatte iru!) (Air date: June 25, 2013) #Episode 18: Oh Come On! What's Going On? (ああ来る！どうなってるの？''Ā kuru! Dō na~tsu teru no?) (Air date: June 26, 2013) #Episode 19: Be Brave! Show Them Your Moves! (勇敢なる！それらにあなたの動きを見せて下さい！''Yūkan'naru! Sorera ni anata no ugoki o misete kudasai!) (Air date: June 27, 2013) #Episode 20: Revenge! It's Payback Time! (復讐！それは回収の時間です！''Fukushū! Sore wa kaishū no jikandesu!) (Air date: June 28, 2013) #Episode 21: It's Here!! The Freezing Monsters! (それはここだ！凍結モンスター！ ''Sore wa kokoda! Tōketsu monsutā!) (Air date: July 1, 2013) #Episode 22: What A Crash! We're Back To Square One! (何がクラッシュ！私たちは振り出しに戻っている！ Nani ga kurasshu! Watashitachiha furidashi ni modotte iru!) (Air date: July 2, 2013) #Episode 23: There's A Big Problem! Let's Solve This! (大きな問題があります！のは、この問題を解決しましょう！ Ōkina mondai ga arimasu! No wa, kono mondai o kaiketsu shimashou !) (Air date: July 3, 2013) #Episode 24: For Real? They're Getting Insane? (本当のために？彼らは、非常識な取得している？ Hontō no tame ni? Karera wa, hijōshikina shutoku shite iru?) (Air date: July 4, 2013) #Episode 25: It's So Sad! We Can't Dance Right Away! (それはとても悲しいことだ！我々はすぐに踊ることができない！ Sore wa totemo kanashī kotoda! Wareware wa sugu ni odoru koto ga dekinai!) (Air date: July 5, 2013) #Episode 26: Are We Trying To Lose? No Way! (我々は失うしようとしていますか？まさか！''Wareware wa ushinau shiyō to shite imasu ka? Masaka!) (Air date: July 8, 2013)< #Episode 27: Hydra Hunter Was Kidnapped! Go Rain Hunter And Rescue Her! (ハイドラハンターは誘拐された！レインハンターに行く、彼女を救え！''Haidorahantā wa yūkai sa reta! Reinhantā ni iku, kanojo o sukue!) (Air date: July 9, 2013) #Episode 28: That's It! The Monsters Defeated! (それはそれだ！モンスターは敗北！ Sore wa soreda! Monsutā wa haiboku!) (Air date: July 10, 2013) #Episode 29: Let's Go Everyone! Learn The Ultimate Breakdance! (みんなのは、を行こう！究極のブレイクダンスを学ぼう！ Min'na no wa, o yukō! Kyūkyoku no bureikudansu o manabou!) (Air date: July 11, 2013) #Episode 30: Great Decision! For The Sake Of K.A.H.A! (大決定！ K.A.H.Aのために！ Dai kettei! K. A. H. A no tame ni!) (Air date: July 12, 2013) #Episode 31: It's Obvious! Going Back To Odd Jobs! (それは明らかだ！奇妙な仕事に戻って！''Sore wa akirakada! Kimyōna shigoto ni modotte!) (July 15, 2013) #Episode 32: Say What? Are We Going To Face Them? (何を言う？我々はそれらに直面するつもりですか？''Nani o iu? Wareware wa sorera ni chokumen suru tsumoridesu ka?) (July 16, 2013) #Episode 33: Holy Crap! We Are Trapped! (なんてこった！我々は閉じ込められている！''Nantekotta! Wareware wa tojikome rarete iru!) (July 17, 2013) #Episode 34: Thank Goodness! Our Mission Was Accomplished! (善ありがとうございます！私たちの使命は達成された！''Zen arigatōgozaimasu! Watashitachi no shimei wa tassei sa reta!) (July 18, 2013) #Episode 35: Hey! We Have A Field Trip! (ヘイ！私たちは、フィールドトリップを持っている！''Hei! Watashitachiha, fīrudotorippu o motte iru!) (July 19, 2013) #Episode 36: Delusions Invading! Is It Real? (妄想が侵入！それはリアルか？''Mōsō ga shin'nyū! Sore wa riaru ka?) (July 22, 2013) #Episode 37: It's Obvious? They Are Impostors! (それは明らかだ？彼らは詐欺師です！''Sore wa akirakada? Karera wa sagi-shidesu!) (July 23, 2013) #Episode 38: Don't Tell Them! They Have Dirty Plans! (それらを教えてはいけない！彼らは汚い計画を持っている！''Sorera o oshiete wa ikenai! Karera wa kitanai keikaku o motte iru!) (July 24, 2013) #Episode 39: Want To Join? Just Groove In! (参加したい？でちょうどグルーヴ！ Sanka shitai? De chōdo gurūvu!) (July 25, 2013) #Episode 40: It's Final! Enter The Dancing Rivals! (それは最終です！ダンシングライバルしてください！''Sore wa saishūdesu! Danshinguraibaru shite kudasai!) (July 26, 2013) #Episode 41: The Enemies Are Here! Let's Groove In! (敵はここにいる！でレッツ·グルーヴ！''Teki wa koko ni iru! De Rettsu· gurūvu!) (July 29, 2013) #Episode 42: How I Wish! I Want To Get Here! (どのように私はしたい！私はここでゲットしたいです！''Dono yō ni watashi wa shitai! Watashi wa koko de Getto shitaidesu!) (July 30, 2013) #Episode 43: Look At This! It's A Big Event Happen! (これ見て！それは大きなイベントが起こるよ！''Kore mite! Sore wa ōkina ibento ga okoru yo!) (July 31, 2013) #Episode 44: Impossible! Monsters Invasion! (不可能！モンスター侵略！''Fukanō! Monsutā shinryaku!) (August 1, 2013) #Episode 45: Fight Until The End! We Can Do It! (最後まで戦う！我々はそれを行うことができます！''Saigomadetatakau! Wareware wa sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu!) (August 2, 2013) #Episode 46: The Damn Thing Happen! Realistic Things Became Unknown! (いまいましい事になる！現実的な物事は不明になりました！''Imaimashī koto ni naru! Genjitsu-tekina monogoto wa fumei ni narimashita!)'' (August 5, 2013) #Episode 47: Let's Talk About This! Are They Here? のこれについてお話しましょう！彼らはここにいる？ No kore ni tsuite ohanashi shimashou ! Karera wa koko ni iru?) (August 6, 2013) #Episode 48: Nonsense! They're Such A Big Culprit! ナンセンス！彼らはこのようなビッグ犯人だ！''Nansensu! Karera wa kono yōna biggu han'ninda!) (August 7, 2013) #Episode 49: Hello! Is This A Big Joke? こんにちは！これはビッグ冗談です？ ''Kon'nichiwa! Kore wa biggu jōdandesu?) (August 8, 2013) #Episode 50: Come On! We're In A Trouble! さあ！私たちは、困っている！ Sā! Watashitachiha, komatte iru!) (August 9, 2013) #Episode 51: This Is It! We're Coming In The Climax! (これがそうだ！私たちは、クライマックスに来ている！''Kore ga sōda! Watashitachiha, kuraimakkusu ni kite iru!) (August 12, 2013) #Episode 52: Hooray! Let's Back To The Dance Floor Once Again! (万歳！ワンスアゲインダンスフロアに戻るしましょう！''Banzai! Wansu agein dansu furoa ni modoru shimashou!) (August 13, 2013) #Episode 53: Oh Really? Are You Going To Back Out? (本当にああ？あなたは、バックアウトするつもりですか？''Hontōni ā? Anata wa, bakkuauto suru tsumoridesu ka?) (August 14, 2013) #Episode 54: This Is The Real Thing! Attack The Gruesome Monsters! (これは本物だ！気味が悪いモンスターを攻撃！''Kore wa honmonoda! Kimigawarui monsutā o kōgeki!) (August 15, 2013) #Episode 55: To Groove? Or Not To Groove? (溝？オアノット溝？''Mizo? Oanotto mizo?) (August 16, 2013) #Episode 56: Oh My! A Huge Enemies Approaching! (オーマイ！巨大な敵が接近！Ōmai! Kyodaina teki ga sekkin!) (August 19, 2013) #Episode 57: For What? This Is Embarassing! (何のために？これは恥ずかしいです！ ''Nan'notameni? Kore wa hazukashīdesu!) (August 20, 2013) #Episode 58: And Here's The Culprit! This Is Not Okay! (そしてここでは、犯人だ！これは大丈夫ではないです！ Soshite kokode wa, han'ninda! Kore wa daijōbude wanaidesu!) (August 21, 2013) #Episode 59: Are You Ready? Get Up And Defeat Them! (準備できてるの？立ち上がってそれらを打ち負かす！ Junbi deki teru no? Tachiagatte sorera o uchi makasu!) (August 22, 2013) #Episode 60: It's Okay! It's My Fault! (それは大丈夫です！それは私のせいです！ Sore wa daijōbudesu! Sore wa watashi no seidesu!) (August 23, 2013) #Episode 61: A Big Wow! This Is Okay! (大きいうわー！これは大丈夫です！''Ōkī uwa ! Kore wa daijōbudesu!) (August 26, 2013) #Episode 62: What's Going On? Is This A Joke? (どうなってるの？これは冗談です？ ''Dō na~tsu teru no? Kore wa jōdandesu?) (August 27, 2013) #Episode 63: Nothing Happened! The Monsters Caught Us! (何も起こらなかった！モンスターおつかまえ！ Nani mo okoranakatta! Monsutā o tsukamae!) (August 28, 2013) #Episode 64: This Is Weird! It's Obvious! (これはおかしいです！それは明らかだ！ Kore wa okashīdesu! Sore wa akirakada!) (August 29, 2013) #Episode 65: We're On The Way! The Mysterious Creatures Entered Here! (我々の方法にしている！謎のクリーチャーは、ここで入力した！''Wareware no hōhō ni shite iru! Nazo no kurīchā wa, koko de nyūryoku shita!) (August 30, 2013) #Episode 66: What A Surprise! It's The Water Monsters From The Future! (驚いたなあ！それは未来からの水モンスターだ！''Odoroita nā! Sore wa mirai kara no mizu monsutāda!) (September 2, 2013) #Episode 67: Monster Slayers VS. Gangster Monster Warriors! What Was Happened? (モンスタースレイヤーズ VS。ギャングモンスターの戦士！何が起こったのか？M''onsutā Sureiyāzu VS. Gyangu Monsutā no senshi! Nani ga okotta no ka?) (September 3, 2013) #Episode 68: We're In Trouble! Minerva Returns! (私たちは、困っている！ミネルバ返し！''Watashitachiha, komatte iru! Mineruba-gaeshi!) (September 4, 2013) #Episode 69: We Can Do It! Monster Slayers and Gangster Monster Warriors Unite! (我々はそれを行うことができます！モンスタースレイヤーズとギャングモンスター戦士団結！''Wareware wa sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu! Monsutā Sureiyāzu to Gyangu Monsutā Senshi danketsu!) (September 5, 2013) #Episode 70: Minerva Finally Defeated! Hooray! (ミネルバは、最後に敗北！万歳！''Mineruba wa, saigo ni haiboku! Banzai!) (September 6, 2013) #Episode 71: Way Back Then! It's Possible! (な方法当時！それは可能です！''Na hōhō tōji! Sore wa kanōdesu!) (September 9, 2013) #Episode 72: What's Going On? Is There Any Errors? (どうなってるの？何らかのエラーがありますか？ ''Dō na~tsu teru no? Nanrakano erā ga arimasu ka?) (September 10, 2013) #Episode 73: It's Not Here! They're On The Way! (それはここではありません！彼らは方法にしている！ Sore wa kokode wa arimasen! Karera wa hōhō ni shite iru!) (September 11, 2013) #Episode 74: Grooving The Underground! There's Something Hidden There! (地下の溝！そこに隠され何かがあります！''Chika no mizo! Soko ni kakusa re nanika ga arimasu!) (September 12, 2013) #Episode 75: Ouch! It's Impossible! (イテッ！それは不可能だ！ ''Ite~tsu! Sore wa fukanōda!) (September 13, 2013) #Episode 76: This Is The Worst! Monsters Attacking On Us! (これは最悪です！私たちに攻撃モンスター！''Kore wa saiakudesu! Watashitachi ni kōgeki monsutā!) (September 16, 2013) #Episode 77: Goddamn it! Are We Going To Lose In This Game? (それは最悪！我々はこのゲームで負けるつもりですか？ ''Sore wa saiaku! Wareware wa kono gēmu de makeru tsumoridesu ka?) (September 17, 2013) #Episode 78: Holy Crap! Our Headquarters Get Doomed! (なんてこった！当社の本社は運命ゲット！ Nantekotta! Tōsha no honsha wa unmei Getto!) (September 18, 2013) #Episode 79: Don't Give Up! Let's Do This Together! (あきらめてはいけない！一緒にこれを実行しましょう！ A''kiramete wa ikenai! Issho ni kore o jikkō shimashou!) (September 19, 2013) #Episode 80: Go Breakdancing Warriors! Let's Fight For Victory! (ブレークダンスのウォリアーズ行きます！のは、勝利のための戦いましょう！ ''Burēkudansu no u~oriāzu ikimasu! No wa, shōri no tame no tatakaimashou!) (September 20, 2013) 'Team-Up Episode Week with the cast of Monsters In The Sea' #Episode 66: What A Surprise! It's The Water Monsters From The Future! (驚いたなあ！それは未来からの水モンスターだ！''Odoroita nā! Sore wa mirai kara no mizu monsutāda!) (September 2, 2013) #Episode 67: Monster Slayers VS. Gangster Monster Warriors! What Was Happened? (モンスタースレイヤーズ VS。ギャングモンスターの戦士！何が起こったのか？M''onsutā Sureiyāzu VS. Gyangu Monsutā no senshi! Nani ga okotta no ka?) (September 3, 2013) #Episode 68: We're In Trouble! Minerva Returns! (私たちは、困っている！ミネルバ返し！''Watashitachiha, komatte iru! Mineruba-gaeshi!) (September 4, 2013) #Episode 69: We Can Do It! Monster Slayers and Gangster Monster Warriors Unite! (我々はそれを行うことができます！モンスタースレイヤーズとギャングモンスター戦士団結！''Wareware wa sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu! Monsutā Sureiyāzu to Gyangu Monsutā Senshi danketsu!) (September 5, 2013) #Episode 70: Minerva Finally Defeated! Hooray! (ミネルバは、最後に敗北！万歳！''Mineruba wa, saigo ni haiboku! Banzai!) (September 6, 2013) Episode videos Theme songs 'Opening theme' *"BREAKDANCING WARRIORS" **Performed by: Dr. Petrovsky (Dr. ペトロフスキー) feat. Gwyneth Kanade and Kids On Mafia (K.O.M.) 'Ending theme' *"Dance to Victory!" **Performed by: Kids On Mafia x Yuusuke Takatori (K.O.M. X 高取祐介 ''K.O.M. X Takatori Yūsuke) Notes *As the series premiered on June 3, 2013, it also marks as the start of the Tokushu-tai Series franchise. *This marks as the first Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira on one of the characters of the series. *Among all of Tokushu-tai teams, this series has the least number of Tokushu-tai Warriors, having only six warriors. *This is the first, and so far, only Tokushu-tai series did not have the "Tokushu-tai" label in the title of the series. **Prior to the series' airing, the series' working title before was Tokushu-tai Gangster Monster Warriors. But Project Tokushu-tai omitted the "Tokushu-tai" label later on and it became Gangster Monster Warriors as its official title for the series. *This is the first, and so far, only Tokushu-tai series to have a team-up with a team from the previously-aired Fantasy Hero Legion Series. **Also, this marks as the start of the tradition of having a team-up special between the present and previous Tokushu-tai Series. Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:GP-NET shows Category:North Chevronian TV fantasy series Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:Gangster Monster Warriors Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series Category:North Chevronian shows co-produced by Protocol Entertainment Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series endings